L'Ombre par sept
by Mr. Tetedepigeon
Summary: Une petit fic dans le cadre du Concours de fanfiction 2012 du site de Pokémon-France. La règle était simple : écrire sur un Pkmn du type qu'on vous attribuera. Donc, j'ai reçu comme thème "le type Ténèbre". Pour info, j'ai gagné le concours, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfait de ma prestation.
1. Chapter 1

Le soleil envoie d'ultimes rayons rougeoyants au dessus de la vallée forestière, mais son combat s'achève et la nuit prend sa place. On entend le cri d'une Fouinette qui appelle son petit dernier à rentrer dans le terrier. L'animation colorée de la journée cède maintenant son tour aux bruissements furtifs sous la lune. Sous les racines d'un vieux pin accroché au flanc abrupt de la montagne, une ombre s'éveille sans bruit. Le maigre croissant dans le ciel est masqué par quelques nuages, mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas. Les ténèbres sont pour lui comme la plus fidèle et la plus sûre des amantes. A travers elles, il avance et s'élance hors de son repaire. Il court rapidement, semblant à peine effleurer le sol, et hume l'air encore humide de la pluie automnale qui est tombée dans l'après-midi. Il s'en réjouit. Le sol humide étouffe d'autant mieux les sons. De temps en temps, il lève la tête, à la recherche d'un nid dans les arbres. En passant près d'un buisson de baies, il remarque que celles-ci sont maintenant mûres, pouvant fournir un substitut honorable à ses proies favorites. Il en goûte quelques-unes, prend rapidement note dans sa tête de leur emplacement et reprend sa route. Il passe sous un très vieil arbre, le plus ancien de cette vallée à sa connaissance. Au sommet de cet arbre, il y a plusieurs nids de Roucoops et Roucools, mais aussi un couple de Roucarnages très protecteurs auxquels il vaut mieux ne pas se frotter. Un peu plus loin, le tronc noirci d'un chêne mort abrite un couple de Noarfang. Il les connaît bien, et il préfère ne pas leur chercher des noises. D'ailleurs, il entend l'un des deux Pokémon planer au dessus de la cime. Gare aux Rattatas de sortie ce soir…

La lune choisit ce moment pour faire une apparition, sa lumière se glisse jusqu'au sol à travers les branches à moitié nues. Le rayon joueurs qui virevolte entre les feuilles frémissantes est soudain accroché par deux griffes soigneusement entretenues, puis remonte jusqu'à éclairer furtivement un petit corps sombre surmontée d'une tête aux oreilles larges et noires. Furieux d'être ainsi dévoilé, Farfuret fuit vers l'ombre sécurisante. Pendant longtemps, plus de vingt ans, il a vécu de jour, adoptant le rythme de vie de son dresseur, mais très vite après être retourné à la vie sauvage, il a retrouvé les instincts de son espèce. Croisant l'un des petits rus qui dévalent en chantant le sommet du mont Victoire, il se désaltère sans cesser de surveiller les entourages. Si sa vue est excellente, surtout dans la nuit, son audition est encore meilleure, et ses oreilles captent le moindre son à des dizaines de mètres à la ronde. En relevant une dernière fois la tête, il entend des bruits de pas légers, qu'il reconnaît. Ce n'est pas une menace. Le pelage encore plus noir que lui, la première chose qu'on voit la nuit du nouvel arrivant, ce sont les cercles dorés de son pelage qui s'illuminent sous la lumière de la lune. Au début, Farfuret pensait que c'était un handicap pour Noctali, signalant son approche à ses proies, mais il s'est rendu compte qu'on contraire cette lumière douce avait tendance à les attirer jusqu'à être à portée du rapide chasseur. Les deux regards se croisent rapidement, et Noctali, semblant prendre la présence de Farfuret comme un signe que les environs étaient sûrs, appelle sa famille à le rejoindre. Les deux petits Evolis joueurs se précipitent, suivis par une gracieuse Aquali. Farfuret reste quelques minutes à contempler la famille, sans que l'un de deux parents ne s'en inquiète. Ils étaient les premiers Pokémon qu'il avait rencontrés après son arrivée ici, il y a cinq ans. Mais à cette époque, les lieux étaient plus sûrs et la prudence auprès du ruisseau n'était pas nécessaire. Mais depuis trois saisons, cela a changé.

Une petite meute de Malosses agressifs, dominés par un Démolosse hargneux, s'étaient installés dans la vallée. Il y avait eu quelques accrochages entre la famille Evoli et les chasseurs, mais Aquali possède sur eux un avantage déterminant et les chiens sauvages ne s'étaient plus jamais approché de leur territoire. Au contraire, Farfuret leur avait semblé une proie plus facile, mais ils avaient fait une erreur. Après plus de vingt années de combats d'arènes, contre toute sorte de Pokémon et de tous types, Farfuret a accumulé une expérience qui surclasse largement les faiblesses qu'il aurait pu avoir face aux attaques brûlantes de ses adversaires. De plus, son dresseur lui avait appris une palette variée d'attaques des plus efficaces, notamment la terrible Mitra-Poing. Les Malosses ont désormais abandonné toute velléité de chasser sur ce versant, après plusieurs humiliantes défaites face aux habitants du lieu.

Tandis que les Evolis se baignent joyeusement, Farfuret repart dans sa quête de nourriture. Il évite l'Est de la vallée, le territoire des Malosses, et descend plus au Sud. Pendant plus d'une une heure, il explore les bosquets de bouleaux et de pins, mais à part quelques nids vides, il ne trouve rien. Tant pis, il se résout à se nourrir de baies ce soir. Outre le buisson de tout à l'heure, il a repéré plusieurs autres emplacements, offrant une large variété de types de baies, propre à la fois à varier son alimentation, mais aussi à fortifier son corps en diversifiant les effets. Les baies qui poussent sur les racines de la montagne sont plus petites et moins juteuses que celles qu'il consommait quand il voyageait avec la roulotte, mais il les trouve plus riches en goût et elles se conservent plus longtemps, surtout après qu'il les ait refroidies avec une petite technique de Glace. Retournant sur ses pas, il commence sa collecte. La lumière de la lune reste ténue, et la couverture nuageuse est toujours aussi épaisse. La brise froide qu'il sent est le signe que l'hiver arrive. Il ne craint pas le froid, qui est son ami comme la nuit est son amante, mais il hivernera quand même d'ici quelques semaines, dans cet abri protégé qu'il s'est creusé sous la souche imposante, coincée sur une corniche large mais presque inaccessible quand on n'est pas équipé pour grimper, qui plus est pour des Malosses dont l'agilité n'est pas la première qualité. De temps en temps, il se réveillera pour aller piocher dans les réserves de baies qu'il aura amassées et protégées dans la glace. Ce sera son cinquième hiver ici, et il commence petit à petit à oublier les détails des années passées sur les routes avec son dresseur. Et pourtant, dans ses longs rêves nocturnes ou hivernaux, il revoit souvent des moments décisifs de sa vie, comme celui de sa capture.


	2. Chapter 2

Le jeune Farfuret avait faim, et c'est la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à se rapprocher des habitations des humains. Il avait quitté le petit clan du mont Creuset où il était né sur un coup de tête, suivant les instincts de son espèce, et il errait depuis, à la recherche d'un endroit où s'installer. Il avait passé là-bas presque huit ans, mais s'était très vite fait à la solitude. Depuis presque un an, il vagabondait, mais il n'avait pas réellement trouvé de lieu propice pour son installation ou, à défaut, de clan à rejoindre. Il fuyait les lieux peuplés par les humains, et cela limitait beaucoup les possibilités. C'est pour ça qu'il avait quitté son groupe, car il ne supportait plus les incursions des hommes sur leur territoire, alors que ça ne gênait que très peu ses congénères, qui se contentaient de rester cachés à leur passage. Mais aujourd'hui, l'hiver était là, il n'avait pas trouvé d'endroit propice à l'hivernage, et la raréfaction de la nourriture se faisait cruellement sentir. Les températures étaient anormalement froides, et la saison promettait d'être extrêmement rigoureuse. Et quand bien même il ne souffrait pas vraiment du froid, il devait trouver un moyen de s'alimenter.

Il observait la roulotte depuis plus d'une heure. Il avait d'abord était attiré par des bruits étranges au loin, une mélodie endiablée qui résonnait dans le silence glacé, mêlé à de grands rires et des cris rauques de Pokémon. Il avait prudemment parcouru la centaine de mètres qui le séparaient de l'endroit, et s'était caché dans un buisson, protégé par les ombres du crépuscule. Il avait alors assisté à un spectacle qui l'avait pour le moins déconcerté. Trois Ecremeuhs recouvertes d'épaisses couvertures somnolaient à l'avant du véhicule de bois, mais le plus bizarre, c'étaient les trois autres occupants. Une machine noire émettait la musique que Farfuret avait entendue, et un humain, un Reptincel et un Lainergie bougeaient de façon étonnante et synchrone… enfin, presque synchrone. Le spectacle dura une minute ou deux, puis l'homme s'interrompit et se mit à parler à ses Pokémon.  
« C'est très bien tous les deux, ça commence à prendre forme ! On reprend depuis le début ? » Les deux autres émirent un cri d'approbation enjouée, et l'homme tendit la main vers la machine qui se remit à jouer. Au bout d'un long moment, alors que les trois Ecremeuhs étaient franchement endormies (à croire qu'elles étaient habituées à ce vacarme), l'homme et ses Pokémon s'arrêtèrent pour de bon, et finirent pas rentrer dans la roulotte où les lumières s'éteignirent. Mais avant cela, Farfuret avait remarqué que l'homme avait saisi d'un des coffres extérieurs une bouteille de lait d'Ecremeuh pour en donner à ses amis. Il attendit que le silence soit complet, et commença doucement à s'approcher du véhicule. Ombre parmi les ombres, nul n'aurait pu deviner sa présence. Il escalada lentement la roue pour arriver à hauteur du coffre. Celui-ci n'était pas verrouillé, l'homme ne devait pas craindre les voleurs ici, à deux jours de la plus proche habitation. Farfuret étudia rapidement le mécanisme et poussa doucement le loquet. Il souleva le couvercle, vit qu'il y avait plusieurs petites bouteilles de lait dedans. Il en attrapa une, hésita, mais décida qu'il y aurait moins de chances qu'on remarque son larcin si il se contentait d'une seule bouteille. Refermant le coffre, il se rendit compte qu'il avait vraiment faim, et choisit de ne pas attendre pour consommer la bouteille. Il dévissa le couvercle et se rassasia du délicieux breuvage.

Après avoir finit la bouteille, il émit un léger grognement approbateur en léchant la petite moustache de lait sur sa lèvre. Il se retourna pour descendre du coffre quand la porte de la roulotte s'ouvrit, et Reptincel apparut dans l'embrasure. Les deux Pokémon, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, restèrent trois bonnes secondes à se fixer, jusqu'à ce que le petit dragon remarque la bouteille vide dans la main du voleur. Aussitôt il poussa un rugissement puissant et se jeta sur Farfuret. Le choc les propulsa au sol, et ils commencèrent à s'envoyer des coups de griffes. Reptincel ouvrit la bouche pour cracher du feu, quand Farfuret se dégagea d'une ruade et sentit la chaleur de l'attaque lui frôler la tête. Ils se remirent en position de combat au moment où l'homme se précipitait dehors. Il comprit très vite le sujet de la discorde, en voyant la bouteille vide entre les deux combattants, et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il prit le combat de Reptincel en main, et malheureusement, l'inexpérience de Farfuret se fit cruellement sentir. Malmené par les attaques de feu, et devant l'inefficacité de ses attaques de glace, il en était réduit à des attaques plus faibles, quand il se fit surprendre par une attaque de Draco-Rage qui l'étourdit presque totalement. Il entendit à peine l'homme lui lancer dessus une pokeball, et ce fut le noir complet…

Le lendemain, il se réveilla avec une étrange sensation nouvelle en lui. Ce n'était pas désagréable, ni réjouissant pour autant. Il se sentait « attaché» à cet homme qui se tenait devant lui, lui tendant un verre de lait. D'instinct, il savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Il admit ce fait, tout comme celui que l'homme devant lui était désormais son dresseur. Il eut un peu d'appréhension tout de même, car certains dresseurs pouvaient être très mauvais avec leurs Pokémon. Mais celui-ci avait un large sourire et puis, tout homme qui vous tend un verre de lait Ecrémeuh ne saurait être mauvais. Pendant qu'il buvait, Farfuret prit le temps d'analyser la situation. Tout d'abord, l'humain. Celui-ci était grand, et il avait l'air d'un adulte en pleine force de l'âge. Cheveux châtains, il était habillé de vêtements de fibres naturelles, essentiellement des dérivés de laine. Il était en forme, athlétique et les petites rides au coin de ses yeux confirmaient la première impression de Farfuret quant au fait qu'il devait sourire souvent. Derrière lui, les deux Pokémon qui dansaient hier le regardaient avec curiosité, mais sans malice ou jalousie. Reptincel paraissait être plutôt de nature agitée et joviale, et Lainergie avait l'air un peu plus timide, mais tout aussi amical. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait fini son verre de lait, et il le rendit à la main tendue de l'homme. Ce dernier le fixa quelques secondes, et prit la parole.  
« Bonjour Farfuret. Je m'appelle Steve, et j'espère sincèrement que nous nous entendrons bien. Si tu ne te plais pas avec nous, je te promets que je te relâcherais, car je ne tiens pas à ce que mes Pokémon soient malheureux. Par où commencer ? J'ai vingt-cinq ans, et depuis quelques années je parcours les terres de Kanto et Johto principalement. Je suis Dresseur Pokémon, naturellement, même si mon équipe est réduite à Reptincel et Lainergie, mes deux premiers Pokémon. Enfin, depuis ton arrivée, elle est déjà plus grande. Outre cela, je suis aussi animateur-danseur, je vais de ville en ville avec ma roulotte pour animer un peu et organiser de petites soirées de danse avec mes Pokémon. En fait, c'est surtout pour ça que je parcours les routes, et j'aime énormément ce que je fais. Reptincel et Lainergie dansent avec moi, mais je ne t'obligerai pas à le faire si tu ne veux pas. Je compte à terme me constituer deux équipes, une pour combattre et une pour danser, et je pense que tu préfèreras combattre. Et pour finir, je complète mes revenus en vendant du lait d'Ecrémeuh sur les marchés. Pendant plusieurs mois, le lait était d'ailleurs ma principale source de revenus, mais mes spectacles commencent à avoir un peu de succès. Ah, et enfin, sache que je préfère nettement que tu voyages hors de la pokeball, et tant pis si ça dévoile la composition de mon équipe à mes adversaires. »

Au terme de la présentation, Farfuret se dit qu'il était plutôt bien tombé. En effet, la danse ne l'attirait pas, mais la perspective de voyager sans rester enfermé et de défier plusieurs types d'adversaires l'intéressait beaucoup. Il acquiesça gravement, et ce geste fut ponctué par les deux cris de joie des autres occupants de la roulotte. Finalement, il allait peut-être avoir du mal à s'entendre avec eux, lui qui était si réservé.


	3. Chapter 3

L'hiver est fini depuis déjà quelques semaines. Il semble avoir été plutôt doux, vu la vitesse à laquelle la nature se réveille de sa torpeur. Les bosquets les plus précoces exhalent déjà de suaves parfums. Les soirées sont encore fraîches et les jeunes Pokémon restent dans les terriers ou les nids plutôt que d'admirer les couchers de soleil dans l'air pur. Cette nuit promet d'être de toute beauté, entre le ciel sans nuage et l'air cristallin, comme un écrin pour la pleine lune qui s'élève paresseusement au loin. Malheureusement, toute belle qu'elle soit, cette lumière gêne plus Farfuret qu'autre chose, et les larges zones éclairées ne vont pas faciliter sa progression…. C'est dommage, les nids des Pokémon oiseaux sont habituellement bien remplis en cette période. De plus, Farfuret n'a jamais vu une telle arrivée de Roucools depuis les quelques années qu'il résidait dans la vallée qu'au début de ce printemps. Par chance il n'a pas besoin d'aller très loin. A quelques dizaines de mètres de son abri, il repère un nid récemment construit, dont la taille modeste laisse présager des proies faciles. S'approchant doucement du tronc, se glissant dans chaque ombre, il s'arrête prudemment au pied. Quelque chose dans l'air dérange son odorat, mais c'est trop ténu pour qu'il l'identifie. Au loin, il entend les hurlements assourdis par la distance de quelques Malosses. Faisant fi de sa gêne, il plante ses griffes dans l'écorce et commence sa silencieuse ascension.

Alors qu'il approche du nid, une brise tiède l'entoure, et l'odeur qu'il avait remarquée plus tôt est plus distincte, un mélange de sang et d'un autre effluve plus familier. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il hésite un temps à poursuivre sa chasse. Les deux Roucools dorment encore, et le ventre de la femelle dévoile deux œufs au moins, de quoi se faire un petit festin. Mais cette odeur… Son instinct le pousse finalement à abandonner la proie pour en repérer l'origine. Tant pis, il reviendra plus tard, ou la nuit prochaine. Les œufs n'écloront pas avant deux semaines au plus tôt, et il en est le seul prédateur ici. Poussé par un pressentiment, il accélère l'allure et abandonne sa marche si prudente actuellement en se dirigeant vers l'Est. A la lisière de sa vision, il entrevoit Noctali et sa compagne siéger sur un rocher, mais l'odeur ne vient pas d'eux. Les oreilles dressées de Noctali indiquent par contre que lui aussi a senti quelque chose de différent. Il rejoint un bosquet de pins serrés, et soudain l'odeur devient plus forte. Il n'est pas loin. Les hurlements des Malosses se font un peu plus proches, mais restent peu inquiétants. Un arrêt pour écouter et renifler le pousse à se réorienter un peu plus vers le Nord.

En sautant par-dessus un tas d'éboulis, il tombe soudain sur l'origine des effluves. Gémissant doucement, un Farfuret femelle est adossée à un rocher. Elle semble vraiment mal en point, et notre ami en comprend très vite la raison. La patte droite de la femelle est serrée contre la gauche… ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste, vu que le moignon s'arrête au niveau du coude, et disparaît dans un amalgame de plantes et de boues sanguinolentes. C'est sûrement cette odeur qui a du ameuter les Malosses, mais heureusement, le vent souffle dans l'autre direction, et ils doivent éprouver bien plus de mal que Farfuret à la repérer. Relevant la tête à ce moment, la femelle l'aperçoit proche d'elle. Aussitôt, elle lui demande de l'aide. Elle a entendu le cri des chiens, et se doute bien de ce qui l'attend s'ils la trouvent. Farfuret n'hésite pas. Il s'approche rapidement, et la saisit le plus délicatement qu'il peut dans ses bras. Elle est si maigre, et l'odeur de putréfaction qui émane de sa blessure laisse penser que ça fait quelques jours déjà qu'elle est blessée. Il la sent trembler contre lui, et la chaleur de son corps indique une fièvre puissante. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Il y a longtemps, il a appris de Steve les baies qui guérissent, et à faire des cataplasmes avec les herbes sauvages. C'est l'occasion de mettre en application ces connaissances. Mais d'abord, il faut mettre la femelle en sécurité. Atteindre son abri par la voie normale, en escaladant, ne sera pas possible avec elle dans les bras. Mais en passant par au-dessus, et en descendant prudemment la pente d'éboulis, il devrait y arriver, même si ça rallonge le chemin. Il se met en marche, mettant à nouveau aux oubliettes sa prudence habituelle. Elle essaye de retenir ses gémissement quand il exécute des mouvements trop violents, mais avec peu de succès. Il ose à peine imaginer ce qu'elle a pu endurer jusqu'à parvenir ici. Et il ne veut même pas penser à ce qui serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas senti la fragrance dans l'air.

Gravissant une étroite corniche, il arrive enfin au-dessus de son repaire. Reste à descendre la pente très raide et traître. Ce qui représente une excellente défense face à ses ennemis devient du coup un ralentissement rageant pour la survie de la femelle. Deux fois il manque de chuter quand un caillou se dérobe sous ses pieds, et ne doit son rétablissement in extremis qu'à ses jambes bien entraînées. Quand enfin il peut déposer son fardeau sur la couche sous les racines, il s'aperçoit qu'elle évanouie. Sans attendre, il court vers les réserves de baies qu'il lui reste et en ramène le plus possible. Il dépose le tout sur quelques feuilles propres qu'il avait cueillies avant de partir, et les broie rapidement. Il soulève la tête de l'autre, la réveillant, et lui verse doucement la mixture dans la bouche. Elle avale petit à petit, et semble reprendre un tout petit peu de forces. Alors il continue, lui faisant ingérer l'ensemble de la préparation. Quand il a finit, elle respire un peu mieux et semble plus consciente de son entourage. Elle n'a même plus la force de parler, mes ses yeux transmettent sa reconnaissance. Il lui fait rapidement comprendre qu'il va s'occuper de son pansement et qu'il doit sortir pour cela. Elle acquiesce mollement, et ferme les yeux tandis qu'il la recouche. Sa respiration reste sifflante, mais elle est plus régulière. Il sort, et se dirige vers les bosquets de saules près du grand ruisseau. L'écorce de ces arbres peut aider à combattre la fièvre. Il lui semble avoir vu des digitales dans les clairières environnantes, et il part à leur recherche. Et enfin, il remonte le long d'un ruisseau encaissé, vers une petite plaque d'argile dont il s'était déjà servi pour soigner quelques coupures suite à une mauvaise chute. Son butin assemblé, il repart vite retrouver la femelle. Elle ne semble pas avoir réussi à s'endormir, et a recommencé à se tenir fortement son moignon. Malheureusement, il n'a rien pour l'aider à calmer la douleur.

Il réduit l'écorce de saule en poudre, et se sert de la coque d'une baie pour la mélanger à de l'eau. Il fait boire l'ensemble à la blessée, qui ne semble guère apprécier le goût. Il ne lui reste plus que la partie la plus difficile, et sûrement celle qui sera la plus douloureuse. Il va devoir retirer le pansement qu'elle avait bricolé, et nettoyer au mieux les chairs à vif avant d'appliquer le cataplasme d'argile et de digitale. Il lui présente d'avance ses excuses, et elle l'encourage d'un signe de tête avant de fermer les yeux et de serrer les dents. Prenant son inspiration, il commence à arracher avec ses griffes la boue à moitié séchées. Au fur et à mesure de l'opération, elle ne parvient plus à retenir ses hurlements de douleur, qui déchirent le silence de la nuit et qui laissent dans la mémoire des Pokémon réveillés un souvenir sinistre désormais impérissable. La lune commence à décroitre quand enfin il repose le moignon sur une couche qu'il a nettoyée du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il s'empresse de jeter ce qu'il a nettoyé à l'extérieur, prenant note de l'enterrer plus tard. Il a été obligé d'enlever une petite partie des chairs abimées, et a constaté que l'os de l'avant-bras s'était brisé juste après l'articulation du coude. Les chairs ont l'air d'avoir été sectionnées par un instrument grossier. Quand il lui pose la question, elle lui répond que c'était contre un éclat de rocher très dentelé. Il a retiré le bout d'os de l'avant bras qui restait, et s'est vu obligé de couper avec ses griffes aiguisées quelques ligaments encore accrochés, déclenchant un hurlement strident. Mais grâce à ça, il a pu refermer la plaie grossièrement avant de l'envelopper dans la digitale et de fermer le tout avec l'argile. Maintenant, à part changer régulièrement le pansement et laver la plaie, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle va sûrement devoir rester alitée longtemps, si elle survit, et il lui faudra beaucoup de nourriture et d'eau, et surement d'autres mixtures de saule. Pour quelques, il va devoir sacrifier ses promenades digestives nocturnes, après ses chasses. Mais pour l'heure, il doit aller lui chercher à boire, se nettoyer soigneusement les griffes et chercher rapidement quelques baies pour lui pour se nourrir. Bientôt l'aube va arriver, et il sent la fatigue le gagner après cette nuit éprouvante.


	4. Chapter 4

Le soleil d'été tapait violemment sur les crânes et les esprits, y compris à l'ombre des pentes du Mont Selenite. Le seul qui se réjouissait de la chaleur était Dracaufeu qui était plus ardent que jamais, mais qui ne se départissait pas de sa bonne humeur, même lorsque les autres voyageurs étaient écrasés par la canicule. Farfuret, tout particulièrement, souffrait de ce climat et ne quittait que très peu l'intérieur du véhicule, même s'il y faisait à peine moins chaud qu'à l'extérieur. Pharamp et Insecateur aidaient parfois le petit Tauros à franchir les crevasses du chemin. Le jeune Pokémon était né il y a quelques jours à peine, et se fatiguait plus rapidement que les autres de la route. Heureusement, l'eau ne manquait pas, et sa mère l'abreuvait d'un lait encore plus riche et onctueux que normalement.

Cela faisait cinq ans que Farfuret avait rejoint l'équipe de Steve, et celle-ci s'était bien étoffée, de même que sa notoriété. Les trois Ecremeuhs étaient toujours au rendez-vous, tirant la roulotte à tour de rôle et fournissant leur breuvage revigorant. Le projet de former deux équipes pour le combat et la danse avait pris forme. A Farfuret s'était joint Insécateur, capturé deux semaines après lui près de Bourg-Palette. Puis les deux premiers Pokémon de Steve avaient évolués coup sur coup après un glorieux combat contre un dresseur peu amène qui brutalisait ses Pokémon. Ensuite, un passage par la cave Taupiqueur avait permis d'en capturer un habitant un peu espiègle, qui se plaisait à jouer des farces à Insécateur et Farfuret ; malheureusement pour lui, ceux-ci ne disposaient pas d'un sens de l'humour très développé, et Taupiqueur récoltait souvent quelques bosses. Il restait encore une place dans l'équipe de Combat.  
Du côté de l'équipe de Danse, l'équipe était complète. Pharamp et Dracaufeu continuaient d'en faire aussi partie, et avaient été rejoints par une Mme Mime très maternelle qui tenait aussi en ordre l'entièreté de l'équipage, un Lippoutou énergique mais étonnamment bien moins sociable que ses congénères et un Stari capable de mélanger de façon remarquable les reflets chatoyants de son joyau avec la brume qu'il faisait jaillir de ses appendices. Et enfin, ils avaient recueillis une Joliflor blessée il y a quelques semaines, qui n'avait plus voulu quitter le groupe après qu'elle eut été guérie.

Les spectacles de Steve avaient gagné en notoriété, et il était maintenant demandé par toutes les villes pour animer les festivals, ou pour organiser des stages de quelques semaines pour permettre aux gens et aux Pokémon d'apprendre un peu à danser. On s'était aperçu que ces stages permettaient de développer les liens affectifs entre dresseur et Pokémon, et amélioraient leurs relations. Le spectacle en lui-même était très abouti, les Pokémon et Steve évoluant en paire ou en trio sur diverses danses, et se réunissant pour un final endiablé au rythme du soleil. Dracaufeu et Mme Mime étaient particulièrement appréciés pour leur tango rapide et coloré. Steve avait arrêté de vendre le Lait Ecrémeuh, car il en produisait à peine assez pour ses Pokémon, mais il n'avait plus besoin de ce revenu. Et maintenant, il traversait le Mont Sélenite pour participer au festival de la Pluie à Azuria, sur la demande de la Championne de l'Arène. Les aptitudes de Stari étaient de fait un atout majeur et le maître-danseur était en train de composer un nouveau spectacle autour du thème de l'eau.

Farfuret pour sa part ne regrettait pas de faire partie de cette joyeuse troupe. Si les activités scéniques s'étaient bien développées, Steve n'en oubliait pas moins de s'entraîner, et cinq badges de différentes arènes ornaient le tableau accroché au mur. Farfuret avait beaucoup progressé, et il apprenait des attaques auprès de dresseur qu'il n'aurait jamais connues s'il était resté sauvage. Chaque victoire lui fouettait les sangs, mais il avait vite appris à tirer parti de ses défaites. Il aimait cette sensation, la poussée d'adrénaline qui succédait à l'entrée en lice. Les autres membres de l'équipe étaient du même acabit, et même le facétieux Taupiqueur voyait s'allumer dans ses yeux la flamme du combat quand un duel se lançait. Mais pour l'heure, les glorieux combattants préféraient se terrer loin de la poussière et de la chaleur. Farfuret sommeillait péniblement, bercé par le roulis du véhicule, quand soudain un cri de détresse retentit. Une des deux Ecremeuhs qui tiraient le chariot venait de se coincer la pate dans une fissure masquée du sol, et il semblait bien qu'elle se soit sérieusement blessée à l'entendre crier ainsi. Farfuret se redressa vivement et sortit rejoindre les autres qui s'attroupaient autour d'elle. Steve avait déjà commencé à retirer les sangles tandis que Dracaufeu, Mme Mime et Pharamp soulevaient doucement la blessée. Quand la patte sortit du sol, elle formait un angle inquiétant, mais aucune blessure n'était apparente. Les trois amis firent doucement basculer Ecremeuh sur le côté, et Farfuret et Insécateur reculèrent la roulotte.

Après quelques minutes, les potions que Steve donna son Pokémon firent effet, et elle se calma. Cependant, la blessure demeurait, et il n'était pas question de repartir pour le moment. Le camp s'installa pour une longue durée. Heureusement, l'accident avait eu lieu sur un petit plateau où le soleil ne tapait qu'en fin de journée, et un bosquet d'arbres résineux fournit un couvert tout à fait acceptable. Il y avait même un nid de Piafabec que Farfuret lorgna d'un œil intéressé, mais Steve lui avait fait comprendre qu'il préférait autant que Farfuret ne chasse pas tant qu'il serait avec lui. Ce qui n'empêchait pas le Pokémon de s'offrir épisodiquement le plaisir d'une chasse nocturne pendant les semaines de repos.

Une fois le camp installé, Steve dépêcha ses Pokémon de l'équipe de combat pour explorer les environs et déterminer s'ils pouvaient trouver des habitations humaines. Farfuret et Insécateur partirent ensemble, tandis que Taupiqueur détournait un petit cours d'eau pour abreuver le campement et que Dracaufeu et Pharamp s'en allaient de leur côté. Les deux camarades repérèrent après une dizaine de minutes une sente avec des traces récentes de roue et de pas. Ils l'empruntèrent et, au détour d'un rocher, aperçurent une petite ferme de pierre à laquelle était accoté un hangar de conception plus récente. Farfuret agita la petite cloche du perron et une jeune femme leur ouvrit la porte. Elle avait l'air intelligente et comprit en quelques signes qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Elle retourna chercher une sacoche dans sa demeure et les suivit. Une fois arrivée sur place, elle retint une exclamation en voyant la pauvre Ecrémeuh et évita les discussions inutiles. Steve et elle joignirent leurs connaissances, et la blessée se vit bientôt dotée d'une solide attelle et but quelques potions destinées à supporter la douleur. Vu son poids, ils décidèrent de ne pas la déplacer, et Steve l'invita à dîner avec eux, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers.

La jeune femme s'appelait Clara, elle avait repris la ferme de miel Pokémon de sa famille. Elle élevait et récoltait le miel de colonies de Dardagnan et de Papillusion, qu'elle vendait ensuite à un grossiste d'Azuria. C'était une vie assez solitaire, mais sa ferme était répertoriée sur les guides touristiques de toutes les îles, et elle recevait régulièrement la visite de randonneurs qui lui apportaient les nouvelles fraîches. Clara fut très étonnée de la profession de Steve, et encore plus admirative lorsqu'ils lui improvisèrent un spectacle. Elle assista à l'entraînement de fin de soirée avant de retourner chez elle, promettant de passer le lendemain. Pendant les trois semaines nécessaires au rétablissement d'Ecrémeuh, ils la virent quotidiennement, et elle et Steve s'isolaient souvent pour des conversations passionnées sur l'élevage Pokémon, car ses parents à lui possédaient aussi des fermes, et c'est eux qui lui avaient offert les Ecrémeuhs et Wattouatt quand il avait décidé de partir sur les routes. Quand arriva le moment de repartir, on pouvait sentir chez les deux humains une certaine mélancolie. Elle leur offrit plusieurs pots de ses miels et elle et Steve s'isolèrent une dernière fois. Quand ils revinrent, Farfuret sentit aussitôt le parfum des larmes sur les joues rouges de Clara et son dresseur ne semblait pas en meilleur état. Il retrouva vite son entrain, mais cours des années qui passèrent, la roulotte revenait souvent s'installer près de la ferme, en particulier pendant les périodes de repos hivernal...


	5. Chapter 5

L'ombre de la nuit s'approche d'un arbre un peu isolé. Farfuret leva les yeux pour vérifier que le nid et ses occupants étaient toujours présents, puis il se retourne et fait un signe. La femelle s'avance à son tour, suivie par trois petits Farfurets. Le premier a une petite marque blanche sur la joue, résultat d'une cicatrice qu'il a récoltée en dévalant la pente sous le repaire. Il est aventureux et fort de caractère, tandis que son frère et sa sœur sont plus réservés. Ils sont nés au tut début du printemps. Ca fait deux ans que Farfuret a sauvé et recueilli la femelle, et elle a décidé de rester avec lui pour quelques temps. Les Farfurets ne forment pas de couples à vie généralement, mais les unions durent souvent parfois plusieurs années. De plus, elle doit s'habituer à son handicap, qui limite ses capacités de chasse et de défense, et la vallée fertile est un excellent endroit pour se refaire une santé. Malgré son bras manquant, elle est forte et les jeunes Pokémon ont vite appris à lui obéir promptement. Mais elle respecte profondément son compagnon et elle l'accompagne dans ses chasses. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'heure de l'initiation pour les jeunes.

Ils se sont entraînés à grimper sur les arbres autour de la souche depuis quelques semaines, et sont désormais assez aguerris pour suivre leurs parents à l'escalade. Farfuret commence sa progression et, après quelques passes, invite ses enfants à le suivre silencieusement. Il dépasse la branche qui abrite le nid, car en progressant dessus, il prend le risque de réveiller prématurément les Roucools. Il avance lentement sur une branche épaisse qui surplombe sa proie suivi par ses enfants. La petite femelle est la plus craintive et elle hésite souvent à retirer ses griffes quand elle sent que sa situation est instable, mais sa mère qui suit à son rythme, en s'aidant beaucoup plus de ses jambes, et la pousse à continuer. Finalement le groupe s'arrête sur l'ordre silencieux du chef de famille, qui est à l'aplomb du nid. La stratégie est la suivante. Le père va sauter sur les oiseaux pour les effrayer et profiter du désarroi qui suivra immédiatement leur réveil pour faucher un œuf, et redescendre vite en se laissant glisser le long du tronc et en contrôlant la descente avec ses griffes. Les jeunes doivent le suivre sans essayer de s'emparer du deuxième œuf. Aujourd'hui, ce sont les techniques d'approche et de fuite qui seront à apprendre.

Farfuret regarde une dernière fois son petit groupe, et hoche la tête. Il s'élance soudain et atterrit à côté de la femelle Roucool en poussant un cri aigu. Aussitôt les deux oiseaux se mettent à battre frénétiquement des ailes et s'éveillant et se redressent affolés. Farfuret en profite pour chaparder d'un geste vif un des œufs ainsi révélés, tandis que les trois jeunes atterrissent autour du nid, ajoutant à la panique et la confusion des Roucools. A ce moment, Farfuret pousse un deuxième cri pour sonner le départ, et il saute sur les branches inférieures, avant de courir vers le tronc et d'entamer sa descente rapide. A ce moment, les oiseaux qui commencent à retrouver leurs esprits se lancent à l'assaut du groupe fuyard. La poursuite dure à peine deux minutes, car les voleurs se réfugient vite sous le couvert des buissons et des rochers de la vallée et disparaissent dans les ténèbres familières de la nuit. Quand Farfuret se retourne pour vérifier l'état de ses troupes, il voit que la petite femelle est effrayée par le combat et s'est réfugiée contre sa mère, qui la porte avec son bras valide. Au contraire, ses deux frères ont l'air très excités. Le petit avec la cicatrice ramène même un trophée de poids, brandissant fièrement le deuxième œuf au bout de ses bras. Son père le félicite d'une caresse sur la tête. Les trois jeunes reçoivent comme récompense les deux fruits du larcin qu'ils se partagent avec gourmandise, sous le regard un peu attendri de leurs parents.

La suite de la nuit se passe plus tranquillement, entre la recherche de baies pour compléter le repas et les jeux des petits Farfurets, qui retrouvent avec une joie visible leurs petits amis Evoli au bord du ruisseau. Les deux couples de parents, quant à eux, montent une veille vigilante. Les Malosses ont vu leur nombre croître, et leur agressivité avec. Les plus hardis ont recommencé des incursions dans l'Ouest de la vallée, et les combats ont repris avec rage. Cette meute agit de façon très violente, chassant et tuant parfois juste pour le plaisir, laissant pourrir des cadavres à peine entamés. Attirés par l'odeur, les Cornèbres et les Rattatas ont commencé à arriver plus nombreux, perturbant l'équilibre tranquille de la vallée. Récemment un combat titanesque a vu s'affronter Noctali et Aquali face aux trois Démolosses chefs de la meute. La petite clairière qui a servi d'arène a été complètement dévastée, mais les chiens sont repartis sérieusement défaits, boitant et gémissant. Cela a permis de gagner une paix provisoire, mais le danger continue de rôder. Les Roucarnages se sont lancés dans la chasse aux jeunes Malosses qui font l'erreur de se croire en sécurité alors que le jour n'a pas fini de tomber et que les derniers rayons du soleil suffisent à la vue incroyablement perçante des rois des airs. Même si ça a permis de limiter la croissance de la meute, ça a aussi décuplé leur violence. La vallée s'apprête à connaître des heures difficiles jusqu'au prochain hiver.

Farfuret chasse ces pensées en secouant la tête. La nuit est calme ce soir, et les jeunes ont réussi leur première chasse. Il regarde, attendri, leur mère les laver dans l'eau du torrent malgré leurs protestations vigoureuses. Malgré son handicap, elle est très adroite et même le plus vigoureux de ses enfants n'a guère de chance de lui échapper. Elle a passé plusieurs semaines alitée, extrêmement faible, soumise aux soins attentifs de Farfuret. Finalement, la fièvre est tombée, et l'infection ne s'est pas étendue. La cicatrisation a été longue, en partie parce que, pendant don sommeil, elle grattait inconsciemment la plaie et s'écorchait régulièrement. L'apprentissage a été douloureux aussi, elle se cognait souvent le moignon contre les roches ou les arbres. Puis elle a recommencé à se sentir plus assurée en grimpant, et à compenser son manque d'équilibre quand elle courait. Ils chassaient ensemble, elle distrayant les oiseaux et lui raflant vivement les œufs. Puis, un jour, elle avait commencé à jouer avec lui et à badiner, réveillant un vieil instinct. Trois œufs avaient suivi ces moments de gaieté. Elle lui a raconté comment l'accident était arrivé : elle s'était attaquée à nid de Doduo, mais elle avait sous-estimé la vitesse de ces Pokémon. L'un d'eux l'avait rattrapée, et au cours de l'affrontement, il lui avait écrasé le bras sur un rocher tranchant avec ses pattes puissantes, puis estimant son adversaire hors de combat, il était reparti. Depuis, elle s'était traînée de plus en difficilement, délirant peu à peu à cause de la fièvre, jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve alors qu'elle avait abandonné tout espoir.

Un petit cri amusé le ramène au présent. Les deux frères Farfuret se sont lancés dans un concours de roulades avec les deux petits Evoli et cela semble bien amuser les deux mères, qui les font rouler à coup de pattes ou de queue. Noctali s'approche de lui pour faire le point sur la menace Malosse. Il lui raconte que les Noarfang lui ont dit que les Malosses semblent avoir des soucis de hiérarchie, la défaite contre eux ayant affaibli leur domination. La meute est pour le moment éclatée, et certains groupes vont jusqu'à se battre férocement entre eux. Ca ne durera sûrement pas, mais pour le moment, le calme est rétabli. Les Roucarnage ont décimé en quelques attaques la quasi totalité des plus jeunes Malosses. Mais ce problème est préoccupant, et Noctali envisage, à terme, de quitter la vallée si les chiens sauvages continuent de s'y développer.

Farfuret hésite. Il n'a pas envie de quitter cette vallée. Il sait que sa compagne et ses enfants finiront sûrement par partir, mais il commence doucement à décliner et il n'a plus le goût du voyage. Il a vu tellement de routes dans sa vie que désormais la tranquillité, même relative actuellement, de la vallée lui est chère. Lorsqu'il est arrivé ici, par la voie des airs, il a été conquis, et le paysage lui a rappelé cette quête d'éloignement des hommes au début de sa vie. De toute façon, il n'est pas du genre à appréhender trop en avance sa vie, et le problème Malosse ne reste pour le moment qu'une gêne ponctuelle. Il rappelle sa famille, car l'aube approche, et ils rentrent tous pour leurs rêveries nocturnes sous le large espace creusé au pied de la fidèle souche.


	6. Chapter 6

Farfuret s'ennuyait quelque peu. Les derniers combats remontaient à deux mois, au tout début de l'été. Cette année, pour la deuxième fois consécutive, la roulotte n'avait pas bougé de la ferme au miel. Les jumelles de Steve et Clara partiraient à la rentrée pour le collège, et l'homme préférait rester pour aider sa femme à élever le troisième enfant, qui avait deux ans de moins que ses sœurs. Des éleveurs et des chercheurs du monde des Pokémon venaient régulièrement discuter avec lui ou sa femme, et occasionnellement des dresseurs venaient défier celui qui s'était taillé une solide réputation au fil des années qu'il avait passées sur les routes. On lui avait même proposé une place au conseil de la Ligue, ou bien de créer une nouvelle arène. Mais Steve avait préféré continuer de danser et faire danser, et finalement avait pris sa retraite de la vie errante plus tard. Avec ses ressources, il avait acquis plusieurs Ecremeuh et Tauros, en plus de celui qui était né il y a une quinzaine d'années et qui avait complété son équipe de combat, et il s'était lancé dans l'élevage et la production de lait, en plus du miel que produisait la ferme de Clara.

Mais si leur dresseur avait perdu le goût du combat, ses Pokémon les plus énergiques cependant s'adaptaient moins bien à la vie sédentaire. En particulier Dracaufeu, Cisayox et Farfuret. Régulièrement, ils partaient en montagne affronter des Pokémon sauvages pour se détendre, mais le manque de challenge en rapport de leur expérience et de leurs capacités ne comblait pas leur appétit. De temps à autre, la tension était telle qu'ils se battaient entre eux, et que Steve devait intervenir quand il s'en apercevait. Les Pokémon danseurs, quant à eux, s'adaptaient beaucoup mieux à la vie sédentaire, d'autant plus qu'on avait fabriqué près de la ferme une petite salle de représentation pour des spectacles de temps en temps, à des occasions comme le Nouvel An, ou la fête de l'Été, ou encore des célébrations privées sur commande.

Un soir d'août, Steve réunit ses Pokémon autour d'une flambée nocturne. Les enfants jouèrent un peu dans les bras de Dracaufeu et Pharamp, tandis que tout le monde se régalait d'un mélange de lait chaud et du miel si parfumé que produisaient les Dardagnans du Mont Sélénite. Quand tout le monde eut fini son bol, Steve se leva, et l'attention se porta sur lui. Farfuret était intrigué. Il s'était assis dans l'ombre d'un tronc tourmenté, et ne se révélait qu'occasionnellement quand la brise faisait voler les flammes. Il avait perçu l'air grave de son dresseur, lui qui souriait si souvent. Les années n'avaient pas entamé sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre, et la naissance de ses enfants avait été la source d'encore plus de sourires, même si chaque année la séparation au printemps était difficile. Mais rarement Farfuret avait vu une telle gravité sur le visage de son dresseur. Celui-ci prit la parole : « mes chers amis, j'ai bien conscience que la situation n'est pas facile pour certains d'entre vous. J'ai longtemps hésité sur ce que j'allais faire. Nous avons tellement voyagé tous ensemble, et ces voyages furent la source de beaucoup joies, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. J'ai décidé cependant de me poser définitivement, auprès de ma femme et de mes enfants, que je n'ai que trop peu vu ces dernières années. Mais je me rends compte maintenant que cette vie ne convient pas à tous, et certains d'entre vous n'apprécient pas l'inaction qui en résulte... Vous vous doutez sûrement que je ne compte pas repartir, et que les occasions de combattre se feront de plus en plus rares. » Il prit une profonde inspiration, et ses yeux se fermèrent un instant, comme pour récupérer un peu de volonté en lui. « Quand chacun d'entre vous m'a rejoint, je lui ai dit qu'il était libre de partir s'il ne se plaisait pas avec moi. Je renouvelle ce soir cette proposition. Je préfère nettement que mes amis soient libres et heureux, plutôt que de rester à se morfondre ici. Le monde sauvage est rempli de défis, d'aventures que vous n'avez pas encore vécues, et vous pourrez peut-être ainsi mener une nouvelle vie, trouver des compagnons et des partenaires, et connaître à votre tour la joie d'être parents. Je ne souhaite pas que vous restiez seulement pour me faire plaisir, mais tout ce que je veux pour vous, c'est que vous soyez heureux. Je vous conseille de choisir assez vite, avant que la belle saison ne se termine. Et quoique vous décidiez, sachez que je suis fier de chacun d'entre vous et que ces années passées en votre compagnie m'ont rendu profondément heureux. Merci à tous pour cela. »

Les larmes perlaient dans ses yeux à la fin de son discours, comme dans ceux de la plupart des Pokémon présents. Il y eut un petit moment de flottement, puis la majorité se jeta sur lui, qui pour le serrer dans ses bras, qui pour le lécher ou l'embrasser. Farfuret était pensif, son choix était déjà fait. Mais ça ne serait vraiment pas facile de partir, et en voyant son pauvre dresseur se débattre en riant sous une petite montagne de Pokémon criant leur affection, il sentit poindre un petit sourire sur son museau. Ces vingt et quelques dernières années n'avaient pas été de tout repos, mais il ne regrettait finalement rien. Il était temps de démarrer une nouvelle aventure, fort de tout ce qu'il avait accumulé auprès de cet homme qui lui avait un jour tendu un verre de lait avec un large sourire en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Il décida d'aller voir Steve demain dans la matinée.

Le lendemain, Farfuret trouva son dresseur en train de se préparer pour aller ranger les premières bottes de paille dans la grange. L'échange fut assez bref, mais empreint de tout le respect mutuel qu'ils se vouaient tous les deux. Steve retourna dans la maison, et prépara dans un petit sac en toile quelques potions et baies pour le voyage de son ami. Ils allaient se dire définitivement adieu quand ils furent interrompus par Dracaufeu, qui arborait un air plus grave que sa jovialité exubérante habituelle. Farfuret recula un peu et sortit de la maison. Cette séparation serait particulièrement difficile pour Steve. Il avait reçu Salamèche de ses parents, en même temps que Wattouatt, et ils avaient grandi ensemble tous les trois. Quand les deux ressortirent, les larmes étaient apparentes sur leurs joues. Cisayox était parti tôt ce matin. Ils seraient certainement les trois seuls à prendre cette décision. Pharamp, malgré le déchirement de voir partir son partenaire de combat, restait, de même que Triopikeur qui se plaisait bien dans ce décor montagneux, à surveiller les troupeaux et guider Clara vers les nids de Dardagnans, et que Tauros qui guidait ses congénères et les défendait contre les dangers.

Farfuret se tourna vers Dracaufeu, et lui demanda s'il pouvait le prendre comme passager. Ce dernier accepta volontiers, d'autant plus que la destination choisie par le petit Pokémon des Ténèbres était relativement proche. Farfuret monta sur son dos, tandis que le dragon saisissait dans ses pattes un sac équivalent au sien, rempli des mêmes provisions. Ils firent un dernier signe pour dire au revoir à tous ceux qui étaient là, et d'un coup d'aile, les deux Pokémon s'envolèrent vers le mont Victoire, pour rejoindre une vallée qu'ils avaient traversée il y a longtemps après s'être perdus, et dont le souvenir s'était imprégné dans l'esprit de Farfuret. Le voyage dura quelques heures, et ils arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi. Farfuret invita Dracaufeu à rester jusqu'au lendemain matin, mais celui-ci déclina l'offre. Son instinct le guidait plus au sud, vers Cramois'ïle, et il voulait y arriver le plus vite possible. Ils se dirent adieu, se souvenant de cette nuit glaciale de leur première rencontre, et Farfuret suivit un moment la lueur de la flamme caudale de son ami dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait. Quand elle eut définitivement disparu, il s'en retourna et commença son exploration. La dernière partie de sa vie commençait maintenant.


	7. Chapter 7

L'hiver a commencé depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. Loin de la douceur des précédents, celui-ci est particulièrement froid, et quelques arbres ont éclaté sous le gel de leur sève. Farfuret est vieux maintenant, très vieux. Sa compagne est partie avec ses enfants il y a plusieurs années, pressés par leur instinct. Ils sont partis rechercher un clan plus important afin de pouvoir trouver des partenaires. Farfuret ne s'est pas inquiété, les jeunes avaient fini leur croissance, et ils étaient devenus de rapides chasseurs, aptes à protéger leur mère handicapée. Il s'était rapidement réacclimaté à sa solitude et ses longues promenades nocturnes en discutant avec Noctali. Celui-ci n'avait finalement pas quitté la vallée, car les Malosses furent vaincus par un couple de Tyranocif errants, qu'ils avaient eu la très mauvaise idée de vouloir attaquer. Les deux terrifiants Pokémons avaient dévasté le territoire des Malosses, et dispersé la meute aux quatre vents. Les chiens avaient fui et on ne les avait jamais revus. Il a fallu plusieurs mois à la nature pour effacer les terribles traces du combat, et le décor Est de la vallée a été modifié profondément.

Maintenant le calme règne à nouveau sur l'ensemble depuis toutes ces années. Trois portées d'Evoli ont vu le jour. Des Cornèbres ont investi le versant déchiqueté, offrant un peu plus de vie la nuit. Et ce printemps, Farfuret a eu une agréable surprise. Il sentait ses forces décliner nettement depuis l'année passée, et il ne pouvait plus guère chasser les œufs avec la discrétion et la rapidité qui a fait de lui l'Ombre de la vallée. Il se rabattait sur les baies près de son repaire, et passait la majeure partie de son temps au bord du ruisseau, à écouter l'eau chanter tranquillement. Il dormait presque autant la nuit que le jour désormais, parfois surpris par les premiers rayons du soleil. Une nuit cependant, devant la souche, il a trouvé une petite pile de baies et d'œufs. Le premier moment d'interrogation passé, il a décidé de profiter de l'offre mystérieuse, et a dîné de bon cœur. Puis il est descendu faire ses ablutions. C'est alors qu'il a croisé un petit groupe de Farfurets, qui s'aspergeait gaiement dans l'eau. Son apparition a ramené rapidement le calme, et l'un d'entre eux s'est détaché des autres pour venir le voir. Tandis qu'il s'est avancé, Farfuret a aperçu sur la joue de celui-ci une petite bande de poils clairs. Alors père et fils se sont serrés dans les bras. Depuis, Farfuret n'a pas rejoint ce jeune clan, mais ils ont des contacts fréquents, et régulièrement le jeune chef apporte à son aîné des provisions que celui-ci ne peut plus chasser.

Cette nuit, cependant, Farfuret est seul. Le clan hiverne, et ses membres ne se réveillent que de loin en loin pour se nourrir aux caches de baies qu'ils ont amassées pendant la belle période. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Farfuret est sorti de sa cachette solitaire. L'air est incroyablement pur, et le manteau immaculé reflète les rayons du croissant de lune qui monte dans le ciel. Après avoir fait sa collecte auprès d'une de ses caches, Farfuret remonte péniblement vers la souche. Alors qu'il arrive enfin sur sa corniche, il manque de retomber en arrière sur le coup de la surprise. Devant lui, perché sur un rocher, se dresse Artikodin, qui le regarde d'un air amusé. Tous les Pokémon maîtrisant le pouvoir de la glace savent instinctivement qui est cet oiseau à l'aura si froide. Farfuret, pourtant d'un âge respectable, se sent terriblement jeune face à cette apparition. Timidement, il offre une baie à peine dégelée à son hôte, qui l'accepte d'un air amusé. Les deux Pokémon restent à parler quelques heures. Farfuret s'est adossé à la souche, et il regarde sa vallée. Il raconte sa vie, ses combats et ses amis, tandis qu'Artikodin lui conte les histoires des grandes étendues glacées. Ils échangent leurs impressions sur les humains, qui peuvent être si différents les uns des autres, si bons comme terriblement mauvais. Finalement, Artikodin décolle gracieusement, après avoir dit adieu au petit Pokémon.

Farfuret reste alors seul face à sa vallée. Cette discussion lui a remis en mémoire son passé, et il voit défiler les moments de sa vie les uns après les autres. Son départ du clan, sa capture, son premier combat, sa première victoire, le sourire de Steve qui le félicite, le feu dans ses veines, les voyages et tous les paysages qu'il a découvert, les heures à voir ses amis danser au son des musiques de ce monde, les rires des jumelles quand il les aidait à faire un bonhomme de neige devant la ferme, les pièges de Triopikeur, la douceur du miel de Clara, les adieux à tout le monde, l'arrivée dans la vallée, la rencontre avec Noctali au détour du ruisseau, la guérison de sa compagne, l'éclosion des œufs de ses enfants, leur première chasse, le départ de sa famille, la découverte du clan dans la vallée, la discussion avec Artikodin... Farfuret s'endort doucement, alors que sur sa langue il sent le goût du lait si doux des Ecremeuhs, et qu'il entend la voix de Steve lui souhaiter la bienvenue, tandis qu'il s'enfonce dans les bras des Ténèbres. La neige commence doucement à tomber...

A des kilomètres de là, un homme aux cheveux blancs se lève doucement de son lit, sans réveiller la femme qui dort à son côté. Il se couvre chaudement et sort sur le perron de la petite ferme. L'air est froid, et l'homme se sent très mélancolique. Il se souvient d'une nuit semblable, quand il a fait la rencontre d'un petit lutin chapardeur, il y a longtemps de cela. Il eut un petit sourire en repensant à son ami, et rentre chez lui en fermant silencieusement la porte pour ne pas troubler le calme qui règne alors que les flocons virevoltent dans les ténèbres.


End file.
